


Last Laughs

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: George's jokes lack a certain edge?
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Last Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'joke'

Kisato groaned and pointed both of her thumbs down. She tried not to mind George's jokes, but they had to at least be funny. But his attempts so far weren't... funny. 

"I reviewed two entire decades of comedy programming," George said, dejected and flickering, though he didn't turn off his hologram entirely. "What have I gotten wrong?" 

Kisato frowned, trying to put her thoughts into words. 

"It's not you," she finally managed. "You're not that edgy." 

"I'm absolutely edgy," George replied quickly before frowning himself. "Despite having no actual edges, of course." 

That... made Kisato giggle. 

It was a start.


End file.
